Arcana Warriors
'' ''Arcana Warriors (''アルカナの戦士? Arukana no Senshi) is an upcoming Videogame made by In-Verse. It is a confirmed Spin-off of The FEAST Saga series. And the other of the three spin-offs that will come to Japan, first with an American release next the European release. It has a Metroidvania style gameplay, with some elements from the Sonic series, and the second in the series that music doesn't influence too much the gameplay (the other being The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!). It will be released in the Downloable markets. But it was confirmed that will come as a downloable code for Pre-orders to Fight it Out! (October 20 in NA, November 24 in Europe, December 16 in Japan, the latter doesn't have the other game), few days later to the rest of the world. Gameplay The environments are in 2.5D with 3D models for the characters. And surreal stages and places to contrast the nature of the The FEAST Saga series. The Game features eleven phases, all the areas in levels are open world, free to explore, but some doors or accesses are locked, requiring the player to find the secrets within the level without being attacked by the enemies, however, each character has different move sets to defeat the mooks when appearing. You can also talk with the NPCs in any moment, some of them will give you a prize for a specific challenge or objective, especially "The Gems", those gems are essential for unlocking a character true ending. There are two bars, a life bar and a energy bar, the latter must be fulfilled to activate a "Super Mode" in which involves the character turning into a mecha itself, at 50% the character can be turned into a beast. (Aura only in the case of the hidden characters), the beast forms colors depends in the Planet Colors that they represent, the transformation sequences are brief. There are three possible endings: The True ending when you have collected all the 55 gems in the hidden dungeons and places, the Neutral ending when you end the game normally, and the bad ending when you're defeated by the final boss. Story Otherworld, a world who exists separate from the earth where souls come as other bodies and lives. Nobody knows about Otherworld's inhabitants except themselves, a question that comes: Where were its past lives?, even the Arcana themselves doesn't know. Genesis, the Arcana Warrior of Judgment elected past year. Travels on a quest due to her own curiosity, despite the warnings of the sages that Arcana Warriors can't travel to earth unless if all of them agree, however, since there's no Arcana Warrior of The World, is not possible. Mondo, a young man who recently came from the Earth as a reborn life. However, in his first days here, he only ruins things and is kind of clumsy but has pretty much a sense of Justice and kindness. Join this pair and other Arcana Warriors as playable characters in this colorful, adventure full of deconstructions and surprises. Characters Arcana Warriors In order of Major Arcana. Start of the Journey *'0. Joker '(ジョーカー? Joka): Is the probably unambiguous Fool Arcana Warrior, it surprises anyone and everyone, often seen in a strange form, when pissed off, you can't defeat it. It is close friends with Cart and Cross. But also tries to hang out with Genesis, and also knows Mondo, telling the others that underestimating him could run to their defeats. Its special skill is changing forms. Practical Group *'I. Magus '(マジシャン? Majishan. Lit. Magician): Is a professional wizard of the Arcana Warriors and The Magician, he's a Black man who while he looks scary, he's actually one of the wisest and the one who gives advice to his fellow Arcana Warriors and Minor Arcana. He's the voice of reason of the group and his underlings respect him. His special skill involves Paralyzing his opponents. *'II. Rahibe '(プリーステス? Purisutesu. Lit. Priestess): Is the Arcana Warrior High Priestess. Considered as a mature and a really strict woman. From Asian-like descent, she believes that those from the Earth are actually a threat, and she's the one who sends the Cyber-Beasts and Cyberians to the Earth for punishment. Her special skill involves summoning Cyber Beasts. *'''III. Kaiserin (カイザリン? Kaizarin): The Empress Arcana Warrior, she's the mother of the team and is the least ruthless, she's also a very caring woman with Mondo despite the latter's recent joining to the team as a outsider. She's also very close to Kaiser and thinks with her heart that not all humans are evil. Her special skill is Health upgrade. *'IV. Kaiser '(カイザー? Kaiza): The Emperor Arcana Warrior, he, alongside Genius and Magus, he's one of the most important figures in the Otherworld, he represents the calming leader, the father of the team that understands anyone who's close. He's also does the Status quo, in favor of both parts, for good or bad regardless of anything and everything. His special skill is auto defense. *'V. Joe '(ジョー? Jo): The Hierophant Arcana Warrior. He's a "machine of knowledge", but considerably nicer than Genius. He's one of the few characters who are really "human hater". But later understands something worse than that, in the Arcana, there's a darker force than them. His special skill involves levitating, creating clones of himself. *'VI. Solo '(ソロ? Soro) and Rosa (ローザ? Roza): Are the Arcana Warriors of Lovers. They're always united, their love is stronger than anybody in the series as a whole. They even have Arcana sons and daughters. They work as a duo, making them a unique feature in this game. Their special skill is Change, when one falls, the other stands. *'VII. Cart '(カート? Kato): The Chariot Arcana Warrior, unpredictable, solemn and androgynous, it likes to go in literal wheel vehicles, and also can build vehicles for itself, it hates asking for which gender it is. It is also one of the fastest characters alongside Lune. It is the only character that goes in a vehicle. Its special skill is running down the enemies. Mental Group *'VIII./XI. Jay '(ジャスティス? Jasutisu. Lit. Justice): A Woman in a Robe and the Arcana Warrior of Justice, she, like Genesis, doesn't care about humanity for the Arcana sake. But she has far more ruthless personality than her fellow friend. She always goes by her own side. She's the closest friend of Giant, the Strength. Her special skill is the magnetic spell. *'IX. Genius '(ジェニス? Jenisu. Lit. Geniz): is the Arcana Warrior of Hermit, and despite his Japanese name, he's a old dude. He's not good with the people and often makes bad comments about humanity and how weak they're, however, he's one of the wisest alongside Magus, and they share a father-son relationship. His special skill is turning enemies into Cards. *'X. Fortuna(e) '(フォーチュン? Fochun): Fortuna is the Arcana Warrior of the Wheel of Fortune. She has a personality of a royal princess, however, deep down, she has a doubtful personality. She may like or dislike everything from one minute to another. She looks like an adult woman, but in fact, she's only ten years old. Her special skill involves making sound waves from her gong, depending on the side. *'XI./VIII. Giant '(ジャイアント? Jaianto): Giant is the Arcana Warrior of Strength, his big stature and his menacing face proves that he's no joke, however, despite his strength, he lacks "intelligence", but he's a gentleman with the kids in his own very way. He has two younger sisters, he loves them as the only treasure, friends with Jay. His special skill is throwing enemies. *'XII. Cross '(クロス? Kurosu): Known as the Hanged Arcana Warrior. He uses illusions to fool anyone who stands on his way, ambiguous and also unpredictable. His actions could be vital for himself. He's a small man, but also one of the strongest in the army, holding secrets that no other knows. His special skill is using blood-like strings. *'XIII. Grim '(グリム? Gurimu): Is the Arcana Warrior of Death, a literal bone person, he's in the charge of the welcoming good and bad souls in the Otherworld. Despite his job, he's quite a sympathetic dork, and hate idealized characters. In game, he accuses Mondo of being a "sexy beast", as a joke. His special skill is interchanging weapons and absorb souls. *'XIV. Shade '(シェード? Sheedo): A big female talking armor who's the tallest female in this game. She uses a longsword for attacking and has a warlike way of speech. The Arcana Warrior of Temperance is a threat despite being a pacific character. She's the inspiration and base of the successors, the Shade Prisms. Her special skill is Changing sword ability. Spiritual Group *'XV. Dee '(ディー? Di): Arcana Warrior of the Devil. He's the one who's always in the dark and hides his true emotions close to himself, he's also one of the tallest and the one who fits the "bara" category. He always is on the side of Torres, the latter who treats him as a dog. His special skill is his hidden eye beam and his fast flying techniques. *'XVI. Torres '(トーレス? Torezu): The Tower Arcana Warrior whose intentions are incredibly amoral, she's apparently on the side of the humans from the earth and doesn't care about the others in any form. Or she's just hiding something that nobody knows. She has a distate to lower Arcana and Cyber Beasts too. She's closer to Dee. Her special skill is building fallen towers. *'XVII. Astro '(アストロ? Asutoro): Astro is the Arcana Warrior of The Star. He's idealistic, determined and a optimist. He's one of the kindest characters in the game. His dream is going far more to the Otherworld's skies. He looks like a young rock star. And he hates being used by his bosses for fighting. His special skill involves shining projectiles. *'XVIII. Lune' (ルーン? Run): Is the effeminate Arcana Warrior of the Moon. He's a flashy man who wants to be the fastest of the team, but the irony is, he's already the fastest of all of them, he's the older brother of Sol. he's physically weaker than her. He like Mondo, is very older for his age which is just eighteen. His special skill is the one hundred running whirlwinds. *'XIX. Sol '(ソル? Soru): Is the Arcana Warrior of the Sun, she's a bright, upbeat and cheery girl who's always smiling around others. She's pretty immature for being a nineteen year old. However, she's one of the physically stronger members of the Arcana. She's also pretty curious and wants to meet earthlings, younger sister of Lune. Her special skill is the one hundred punches. *'XX. Genesis '(ジェネシス? Jeneshisu): Is the protagonist of this game. She's an Arcana Warrior, she's a tomboy, rude, sociopath and is pretty much "Not-so-Social", however, she has soft spot to her friends (Sol and Astro being examples). and fellow Arcana, she likes to tease everyone who knows about her, and likes to travel around. Her special skill is the stealth and jumping three times. Other Arcana -> End of the Journey *'XXI. Mondo '(セカイ? Sekai): A young Arcana who recently came from the Earth to the Otherworld as a reborn life, despite looking younger, his way of speech and manners are pretty elegant and old fashioned, even feminine. However, behind his foolish and newbie persona, there's a mysterious aura surrounding him. His special skill is using his two cutting weapons (flutes) and flying in long distances. NPC Arcana *'Elsa '(エルザ? Eruza): Is a young and curious Arcana girl. She knows about who can be the Arcana Warrior of The World, but if she tells, she will be killed afterwards. Shy and very curious, is a close friend of Mondo. She's also confirmed herself to be an Oracle. She's a "childified" version of the Elsa from White Void. She's a member of the Wands section. *'Sena '(セナ? Sena): A new Arcana, he's often bullied by older students, however, he's saved by Genesis and became easy friends together. He tried to commit suicide more than two times, but a message from "Mother" talks to him saying that there's no meaningless Arcana and he must live. He's a member of the Swords section, apparently being a royal. *'Axel '(アクセル? Akkuseru): He's an Arcana who resembles a Male version of the Ballerina, he's pessimistic, emo, and despite many wounds he has, for his irony they can be healed fast, however, he wants to get rid of his sadness. He's a member of the Coins section. *'Ninian '(ニニアン? Ninian): She's an Arcana, a professional lady of war, she will give all for her world, even her body, because of her status as a Minor Arcana, she has no immortality like the Warrior Type, but can transform into a Cyberian to her favor. She's a member of the Cups section. Other (Upgraded to Playables) *'XXII. Ballerina '(ドミニク? Dominikku. Lit. Dominique): Ballerina is a mysterious girl who likes to dance a lot every moment. While she always looks happy, she's also full of secrets and mysteries, even more than the others. The name of this Ballerina with White Dress is Snow (スノー? Sunou). *'Void '(ボイド? Voiddo): Void is a mysterious shadow thing who does not appear physically, and he's very similar to Mondo due to the latter's powers. He can summon many Shadow like monsters. Locations and Bosses *'Arcadia Zone': A destroyed City in the middle of a non-poblated area. **'Boss: Tyranno Jewel: It's a Tyrannosaurus Rex like creature fully covered with diamond material. It can stomp you, but lacks long ranged attacks. *'Endless City': A City with many skyscrapers, and also an UFO is seen on the air, also they can enter to the skyscrapers to the secret areas. **'Boss: Those two headless Riders: Two people in two ghost horses, who use their heads as bombs, poisons, and pumpkins (Mondo's Case: Mr. President Unleased: Is basically a Mech battle, he can use lasers, guns and any long ranged weapon against you.) *'Dark Jungle': A night-time Jungle, there are hidden areas behind the plants. **'Boss: The Ghost Viking: A giant who uses his Axe to destroy the ground and despite his size can jump.'' (Mondo's Case: ''Blood Wizard: A Fast wizard who dresses entirely in red blood color after his victims' blood, he uses spider web-like and paralyzation spells.) *'Desert Dust': A desert whose sand color is cream or even snow. **'Boss: Sand Clock the Millionaire: It's a Sand monster inside of a sand clock, however, its main feature is that it can call mooks to defeat the player. *'Pyromania': A burning temple in the middle of the nothingness. **'Boss: Angel Fire: As the title says, an Angelic-like Creature who sprouts from her mouth, the player must run until a certain point. (Mondo's Case: Convoy of Terror: The player has to run and avoid the Convoy as long as it takes.) *'Tower of Arcana': This tower is attacked by Void monsters, and the player is trapped, the time varies depending on the difficulty, is basically a Time trial. **'Boss: Speedy Noir: A narsissistic creature who giggles a lot and launches rocket from its guns. (Mondo's Case: Pantheon: A duel against a shadow using the other Arcana Warriors Skills, in random.) *'House of Terror': A typical terror looking house with ghosts and skulls and other terror creatures. **Boss: Reckless Titan: A titan who'll always try to throw something, its weak point it's its own feet. (Mondo's Case: None) *'Techno Logy': Basically a place who mixes Nature with Technology, if a gem is taken by a player, a place will pass out. **'Boss: Envious Blackout: Basically a Flying creature who can defeat the player with precision if the attack wasn't strong enough. *'Space Craft': The place as the name says, is in a Spacecraft in the middle of the space, when the player ends the level, they can turn into a mini-mech and shoot some little projectiles. **'Boss: Void Flesh: The pre-form of Void, an alien like creature. (Mondo's Case: Twin Blades of Doom: Two Flying giant blades with dark Aura, they can produce mass damage if the player isn't careful.) *'Arcana Void': A "never ending" road, with a void who covers all the sky, with storm, but high exploration features as there are houses and a Manor. **'Boss: Master Void: Void's true form, a Giant shadowy creature who has bat-like wings and his body shape resembles Mondo himself. (Mondo's Case: Genesis and Joker: While the title insinuates 1vs2, is actually Genesis fighting, as Joker only is a obstacle or even an observer.) *'The World': Basically a Running stage without any exploration and is basically a time trial mission due to the fate of the last boss. (In Mondo's story, it skips directly to Ballerina's/Dominique's Battle.) **'Boss: ''Mondo/Sekai Power -> Mark of The World: The Final boss for the 21 main Arcana, Mondo uses more of his arsenal as his powers were discovered, however at his final form, he'll turn into a huge mech (Arcana Unit in-game), and will use the power of the four elements. (Mondo's Case: Ballerina/Dominique: This boss basically uses dance moves and wears a platinum armor that can be broken, and some of them deal huge damage, however, she has a instant-kill combo disguised as a simple attack, which is a tornado kick with 77 hits.) "Development" This is fake and must not be taken seriously. Arcana Warriors was coined when they were end the development at almost 80% of Black Strings Carnival: Last Song ''and 70% of the ''Fight It Out! ''Console Ver., the game is centered according to the writer, in another version of the earth (called Otherworld in-game) in where everyone is ''dead, and takes the concept "life beyond death" as a basis, and also, human souls can be "reborn" as monsters (known in-game as Cyberian ''Sai-beh-rheeian). Having a game in that kind of style with 22 (plus 2 unlockables) protagonists is pretty much original, each one with their unique style and attacks, while not all of them look humanoid, for example, Grim is literally bones, Dee is a demon, Cross looks like a mixture between a Bat and Vampire, Joker is a cartoon Jester, etc. And about selecting the main protagonists/antagonists, everyone is a both a protagonist/antagonist and prominent with their endings being canon depends of the audience, but the most well known are Genesis, Joker and Mondo have the most prominent roles, their deuteragonists are Magus, Cart and Kaiser. About the bosses, tried to make them as kitschy, crazy and looking like heavy metal album covers, edgy stereotypes, etc. In the Japanese versions, the Arcanas' origins are very different due to culture differences. The main theme is also in the Part 2 Canon game, called ''Legend of Arcana ''or (伝説のアルカナ? Densetsu No Arukana''). Menu Layout *Game **Difficulty Settings (Novice-Easy-Normal-Hard-Chaos) *Arcade Version *Gallery **Arcana Diary X **Image and Video **Jukebox *Options *Exit (Digital Only) Demo A demo will be released in the first half of July. It will have the following: *Genesis, Astro, Cart, Joker and Mondo Playable. *The first Nine levels with the first three bosses. *Easy Mode Only with Skippable Tutorial. *Intro Movie Preview. *Provisional Rating E10+ by the ESRB. Soundtrack : See also: FEAST Carnival X Arcana Warriors the Ultra Sonic Sounds It shares the soundtrack with Black Strings Carnival: Last Song, the OST is in the 4th Disc. It'll released in December 10, 2015, and Japan in February 29, 2016. Arcade Version The Controls are basically an eight-direction joystick and three buttons, one for the simple attack, one for jumping and the third for the super attack, in which can't be used unless the Super Bar is full. Some of the characters can fly, others climb across walls and ceilings, there are many ways to jump and avoid the enemies. There are many power-ups, for example: The hearts offers you one more life, the Clubs offer you powered up defense, Spades offers more attack power, the Diamonds give you one more or two in rare cases, up life bar. The game is a co-op and single player, but the only playable characters are Genesis (1P), and Joker (2P) and the final boss is Mondo/Sekai, like the console sister. The game will be released for Free the same days as the Arcana Warriors Demo arrives, with 8 stages, it is included also as a Mini-game in the Japanese Physical version. Cover/Flyer *'''JP: Half of Genesis Face and the other is Mondo's/Sekai's and in the center is shown Void's shadowed body. *'US/EU': All the Arcana Warriors renders united with a gray wall and the logo. Trivia *The theme Song of the game is Arc System Works' Six Black Heavens Guns ''and ''END GAZER, the first used in their Guilty Gear X Blazblue Music Live 2014, the CD and DVD of said concert were released in late 2014 and the full version is with the Guilty Gear Xrd Sign Original Soundtrack, and the latter is the opening of XBlaze - Lost: Memories. *Aside of Snow, the other Ballerinas and Ballerinos make an appearance in the main game. *The sudden change of rating in Arcana Warriors between the demo and the final release was due to the much gritty graphical content, despite the developer stating that the only "dark content" is the mooks and some of the endings, but also some of the characters in appearance. *The game's Soft Launch date coincides with European's Part 2 and American's Fight it Out! Video games. Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Platformer Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:"t" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"T" rated Category:Single Player Category:Single player Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Action Adventure Category:2D Platformer Category:Spin-Off Category:Spin-Off Games Category:Spinoff Category:VG Ideas Category:Original characters Category:Original Games Category:Independent video game Category:Indie